


Eluding Sleep

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Jack/Ray centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once in his life, Ray can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eluding Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA GUYS, GALS AND THOSE WHO DON'T IDENTIFY AS EITHER!
> 
> Please, I beg of you, to send me one word prompts to 2kficteen.tumblr.com / tinypeckers.tumblr.com
> 
> We're 152 days in and I'll admit, I'm tired and just want to write some cute one shots rather than a novel or some crap.

Ray was bewildered. It was late at night and he had yet to get too sleep. Not unusual on most nights but tonight Ray had gone to bed early. Ray had never had any trouble falling to sleep. He could fall asleep faster than someone trained to do so, like a hypnotist, ever could at the snap of their fingers. The moment that his head hit the pillow Ray was out like a light. Sleeping was nothing to him; it was something that just came so easily to the man. Ray liked to think it was because he was so hardworking during the day that he was just so exhausted by the end of the night. Anyone else who knew him would beg to differ but Ray wouldn’t listen to them. He liked to believe his own theory. If it wasn’t that he hadn’t done enough during the day that was the problem this time, then what was it? Ray was laying in a bed with five other men. Even if he’d lost his pillow or his blanket there was an arm or a chest that he could use in its place. It was as Ray shifted and he felt a breeze across newly exposed skin that he realised what it was. Ray was sharing the bed with five other people and yet, _he was freezing._

 

 

Ray groaned as he finally took note of the goose bumps that ran up his arms. In a desperate attempt to get rid of them, Ray rubbed his palms up and down his arms. It didn’t quite work and Ray realised that he’d have to put them under the duvet for warmth. That was a difficult thing to do. See, Ray was surrounded. While a nice thing when he wanted it and when Ray was actually the right temperature. It was not so nice when he was unbearably cold and he couldn’t fit his arms beside himself. Ryan was laying to his left, face so peaceful as he snored just slightly under his breath. Jack was to Ray’s right, facing the younger man and drooling just slightly onto the pillow that they shared. Ray didn’t mind as much about that – he was quite literally more worried about the fact he couldn’t seem to fit his arms between them. Ryan was practically laying on Ray, if he was being honest. Ryan’s right arm cradled his head while also effectively help Ryan look like he was looming above Ray. Not an unwelcome sight as he was thankfully not drooling on him like Jack was close to.

 

 

Ray knew that he had no choice but to wake one of them. It was a disaster in its own right and Ray had to weigh out his options. Jack was an awfully sweet man but without sleep, well, he was more a lion than a cub. Ryan was just as kind but unlike Ray he suffered with his lack of sleep. It was a miracle he was even in bed this early. Ray wasn’t has unkind as he liked to think he was. He let Ryan sleep as he now knew what ailed him. Ray shifted slightly so that he was facing Jack better. Then he struck. Jack choked on his own dribble when he was startled awake. It would have been comedic had Ray not been an incessant worrier and had started to panic almost immediately.

“Oh, I’m so sorry – are you okay?” Ray whispered. He was worried, yes, but also very aware that there were other people sleeping around him. He did not have to wake them as he had done with Jack.

 

 

“I’m fine.” Jack grumbled. He did not sound fine. He sounded a lot like an angry, irritated man that had just been woken up by his not so angry but definitely irritating boyfriend. “What do you want?” Jack demanded curtly. Ray knew that it was just his sleep-riddled brain speaking and not the loving, doting man that had once brought Ray breakfast in bed when he was too lazy to walk downstairs.

“I’m cold.” Ray whined pitifully. He knew that pouting was the key to Jack’s heart. It worked like a charm. The lion of a man perked up at the sound of Ray’s little voice. Though his eyes still looked sleepy, Ray could see that all of Jack’s attention was now on him. It was a lovely thing to know.

“How on earth are you cold?” Jack asked instead of showing his concern and sympathy. Ray didn’t think of him as quite so lovely now. Ray huffed, shrugged and then turned away from Jack to check the window. As expected, it was open. Usually Ray closed it when he came into the bedroom from whatever marathon (whether it be games or shows) had taken his fancy that evening. His boyfriends liked it open, they tended to complain about the heat, but Ray liked it closed.

“That’s why.” Ray noted.

 

 

“Seriously? You can barely feel the breeze. Geoff is sweating against my back.” Jack commented and well, Ray really didn’t need to know that. He pulled a face and was suddenly glad for where he’d chosen to lay that night. Jack may drool but at least he wasn’t sweating all over Ray. Ew.

“Yes, seriously. I’m really cold and I can’t sleep.” Ray continued to complain. Honestly he didn’t know what he expected Jack to do about it. He knew that if Jack had a choice he might not have been pressed so close. No bed in the world was designed for six men of various heights and sizes. While theirs was as close as they could get without shelling out half of their bank accounts it was still too small. Jack sighed. He knew that it must be a major problem if Ray couldn’t sleep. Sometimes he and his boyfriends had trouble getting Ray to wake up. Ray loved his sleep and sleep loved him right back. Jack was often envious at how easily it came to him but he never complained, he only took cute photos that made for great blackmail material later on. Jack noted that Ray’s arms were out of the covers and decided to help him out.

 

 

“Here,” Jack said before he shifted. He cringed as Geoff stuck to his back just that little bit more. It was the price that he would pay for his youngest boyfriend to be happy though. Ray did not take his time. He shoved his arms under the duvet as fast as he could. Ray felt like a pencil as he lay straight with his arms by his sides. Ray didn’t say anything about it. Jack didn’t need to hear him whine about that too.

“Thank you.” Ray whispered. Jack shifted back to where he’d been laying. Ray cuddled up to him now that he could a lot easier. Jack smiled as he watched Ray’s eyelids droop. Just like that, as he usually did, Ray had fallen asleep. Jack closed his eyes as well and hoped that he could get back to sleep soon enough. To lull himself there Jack thought of what he could ask Ray to do for him tomorrow. Jack loved his boyfriend but he did not get stuck to Geoff with sweat for free. Perhaps, Jack thought, a back rub would suffice.


End file.
